Como decirle que la quiero
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: un capitulo diferente mejorado y un segundo capitulo con la boda, el parto y los hijos de harry y herm van a Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Esta es una versión mejorada de mi fic "como decirle que la quiero" con un poco mas de humor y un epilogo en forma de capitulo.  
  
Reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
Ya se saben todo el churro esta es una canción de mercurio y bla bla bla DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
P.D. algunas partes son los pensamientos de Harry y están entre comillas "".  
  
"Como decirle que la quiero".  
  
"Estoy aquí en la sala común haciendo mis deberes junto contigo y Ron, yo como idiota admirándote, como tantas veces desde este verano, y tu discutiendo con Ron, no importa que estés peleando con Ron igual te ves preciosa, con tu (ahora) cabello lacio castaño, con reflejos rubios naturales, tus hermosos ojos color miel, que son como la puerta de tu alma en ellos puedo ver lo que sientes, miedo, amor, etc., cuando veo tus ojos me siento muy reconfortado y a salvo, tu carita inocente, que a cambiado mucho con los años, ya no es la de una niña si no, la de una mujer, aunque no pierde la ternura, y esos labios rojos que me invitan a besarlos, tan húmedos, cuantas veces he querido probarlos, lo he querido, mas no he podido"...  
  
-Ron no me rezongues, imbecil- dijo Hermione acompañado de un puñetazo a la mesa que saco a Harry de sus pensamientos- no voy a dejar que me copees, has tu mismo tu tarea.  
  
-Vamos Herm solo quiero ver una cosita- se defendió el pecoso.  
  
-Pues por si no lo sabes puedes buscar en algunos de estos libros que YO te traje, este año son los EXTASIS, y te lo juro, si intentas copiarme te sacare los ojos con una cuchara estilo Marilyn Manson (N/A: hasta donde yo sabia fue con un tenedor, pero mi primo jura que fue con un cuchara, si no lo es díganme para corregir mi error y matar a mi primo) –amenazo Hermione- no seas idiota y ponte a buscar en los libros- respondió la castaña un poco mas calmada.  
  
-Yo no soy un idiota, que tu seas un extraterrestre sabiondo no es mi problema ¬¬.  
  
-Prefiero ser una sabihonda que ser una zanahoria con patas que ni siquiera puede hacer su tarea de adivinación y tuvo que llamar a la línea psíquica de Walter Mercado, que lo único que le dijo fue "respira tranquilo y aléjate de los pastores alemanes".  
  
Harry vio como Ron estaba a punto de decir algo pero decidió callarlo hablando el primero.  
  
-No se si lo han notado pero media sala común los esta observando y señalando- en efecto toda la sala los veía y reía de lo lindo, además de que el hermanito menor de Hermione, Bradley Granger un chico de pelo chino color negro y ojos azules (iba en primer curso y el y su mejor amigo eran discípulos de Fred y George), se había puesto una peluca estilo Gloria Trevi y junto con su mejor amigo Alexis Uckerman, un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises, imitaban su pelea de una manera muy cómica, y ellos ni en cuenta, los dos se pusieron súper rojos y guardaron silencio, para unos momentos después volver a los deberes de encantamientos.  
  
Harry no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Herm aunque, a veces, le daba la impresión de que ella también lo hacia (obviamente mirándolo a el porque ni modo que se vea ella sola)  
  
***********  
  
11:57pm.  
  
-Buenas noches- le dijeron el pelirrojo y la castaña al ojiverde un poco después de a ver mandado a todos a sus camas, utilizando sus autoridades como prefectos, y de haber terminado los deberes. El respondió de igual manera solo que mas desganado, no sabia como no podía expresarle lo que sentía a una chica, y sin embargo, el año pasado había podido derrotar (por fin) al señor tenebroso.  
  
"Debo decírselo, tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse, no?, a parte de que si no me apuro de seguro y me la bajan, además tengo decírselo a alguien que si no exploto, a ver alguien maduro y lleno de sabiduría que me pueda aconsejar, mmmmmm, Ginny, ella es una mujer y podría aconsejarme, pero lo malo es que con eso de que es medio chismosa y aparte editora y reportera del "mago mañanero" (que era un estilo periódico escolar, y lo se el nombre muy pobre u_u) a la mera y mañana ya esta en la primera plana, mejor no, Ron menos, ese va y le suelta la sopa a Hermione, bueno, primero se muere de la risa y después va, Sirius mmmmmm podría, pero no, de seguro ese en vez de ayudarme me empieza a dar platicas de sexo, de la abejita y el pajarito, y todas esas jaladas, además de que el caso amerita a una persona madura y el no lo es del todo, y Remus, no que vergüenza mejor me aguanto".  
  
Pero no podía tenia que desahogarse, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, como si fuera a explotar, como si fuera un globo a punto de estallar, su única alternativa era escribirlo, si eso era escribiría una carta y después la quemaría, busco por toda la sala común y encontró un pedazo de pergamino viejo, extrañamente de color rosa, algo de tinta y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir:  
  
Será que la quiero y escribo su nombre en el viento sin parar, será que la quiero y ni dormido ni despierto tengo paz, la llevo en mi cabeza atornillada en mis ideas rebelde y letal, como una droga dura.  
  
El único momento del día que vale la pena de verdad, es cuando coincidimos a la salida de la escuela y sin hablar vamos por la banqueta, tan lejos y tan cerca que me parece escuchar como le laten las venas quiero, no puedo y ella, sin mirarme entra en su portal.  
  
Como decirle que la quiero, que hay un agujero en mi corazón, como decirle que la quiero si se acerca y pierdo el control.  
  
Por una sonrisa cantaría la traviata en japonés, por una caricia iría a Venus en un barco de papel, pero sin embargo pasa por mi lado y ni siquiera me ve, todos los planes que hago son un fracaso, estoy harto de esta timidez, como puedo decirle que la quiero si se acerca y pierdo el control, como puedo decirle que la quiero que soy casi un muñeco de guiñol, como decirle que la quiero si me falta el aire cuando la veo, como puedo decirle que la quiero que hay un agujero en mi corazón, como decirle que la quiero si no tengo ningún control.  
  
Te amo Hermione Jane Granger Olsen (N/A: se nota que soy fan de Mary-Kate y Ashley Olsen, XD), daría mi vida por probar el sabor de tus labios, poder abrazarte y sentir tu calor, jamás dejare de quererte, aunque tu jamás me correspondas, por siempre tuyo Harry James Potter Evans.  
  
(N/A: ay algunas partes que ni al caso pero no quise cambiarle y presentarles la canción original, cámbienle ustedes las palabras a su imaginación, como por ejemplo: sin mirarme entra en su portal, podría ser: sin mirarme desaparece por su puerta así nomás, o sea por la puerta del dormitorio).  
  
"Uff, podría ser hasta poeta (Harry voltea hacia la pantalla de la computadora y da un pequeño guiño) y ahora, hasta la vista baby, ehem, lo siento terminator no me demandes, perdón, adiós papelito"  
  
Y lo aventó al fuego (o eso creyó ya que por hacerlo con estilo, lo hizo de espaldas) y así sin nada mas que hacer se fue a dormir.  
  
************  
  
9:00 am.  
  
La sala común estaba casi desierta, (era sábado) excepto por una muchacha de pelo castaño que leía una carta con cara de What? O_O ?_? @_@ o.O (escojan la cara que mas les guste jeje)  
  
**********  
  
Pip pip pip sonó la alarma del reloj de muñeca de Harry.  
  
"Mmmmm, que flojera, mugroso reloj -se lo quito, lo apago, y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación- que hora será... .creo que para eso "era" el reloj, igual parece que ya amaneció, será mejor que me levante"  
  
Se levanto, todos sus compañeros de cuarto estaban todos dormidos, Neville roncando panza arriba, Seamus estaba acurrucado en su cama, Ron de lado con un pie salido de la cama y tirando baba, y a Dean ni lo veía porque estaba todo tapado con las sabanas.  
  
Se vistió con una playera azul marino de manga larga y por encima una playera de manga corta blanca, con una estrella roja en cada una de las mangas, que le quedaba muy bien, y unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros.  
  
Se había comprado un guardarropa nuevo aquel verano, todavía recordaba el alboroto que tuvo que hacer a los Dursley para que lo dejaran ir, las amenazas con la varita, los gritos, y todo lo que les dijo, él tan "diplomático" les dijo el padre nuestro al derecho y al revés (o sea les dijo hasta de lo que se iban a morir, en pocas palabras les dijo groserías). Después de todo aquello tío Vernon lo llevo al centro comercial y le dio un montón de dinero, que era tanto que en vez de ropa, podía ir y comprar un departamento y amueblarlo con ese dinero.  
  
Bajo a la sala común súper contento por su desahogo de la noche anterior, y se encontró a quien más quería ver, a Hermione, que al verlo se puso súper roja y se quedo paralizada. (Ella llevaba una playera roja sin mangas muy pegada, un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba igual de pegado y un cinto de arco iris, iba con el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo, y una trenza delgada en la frente que le cruzaba de sien a sien (como la que usa Belinda).  
  
"Se ve súper guapa, pero que le pasa, mmmmm, deben ser cosas de mujeres, ni quien las entienda, (suspiro) pero que traerá en la mano, mmmm, parece ser un papel, y esta que se sentirá ya le quiere quitar el trabajo a Dobby de elfo domestico o que, mira que andar por ahí recogiendo papeles, a de ser un de sus jaladas de la P.E.D.D.O., hace mucho que no salía con eso... un momento ese no es un papel cualquiera es o no! la carta que escribí"  
  
En efecto, se había dado cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano era la carta que había escrito la noche pasada.  
  
"Como demonios la encontró si yo la tire al fuego o no? será bruja? Que idiotez la mía claro que es bruja si no que hace en una escuela de magia, pero entonces que paso, mmmmm, ya se que paso!, ay de mi, porque se me tiene que subir el ego en momentos así, que voy a hacer, fingir demencia, no creo me sale peor, y si le hago un obliviate, no me puede salir mal y luego la dejo como planta, que hago, y si me pregunta y me hago el loco? no, mejor no, aunque me haga el loco y me vaya por las ramas me va a cachar, ay mi dios! En que maldito momento se me ocurrió firmar esa carta, pero ya basta de lamentaciones Potter y mejor piensa que le dirás cuando te pregunte, piensa, piensa, piensa, mmmmm, lo que sea menos mirarla a los ojos"  
  
Y lo primero que pensó fue lo primero hizo después de su "corta" cavilación, lo que ocasiono que su estado fuera igual al de Hermi, de paralización total y rojo de pies a cabeza.  
  
De repente Hermione pareció salir de su Shock y se acerco a el un tanto temerosa e hizo algo que Harry nunca se imagino, lo beso, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, no fue la gran cosa ya que ese era el primer beso de ambos, y no eran del todo expertos, pero basto para demostrarse cuanto cariño se tenían (el de Harry no porque el primero se lo dio la mugrosa de Cho, sin ofender a sus fans, pero era el primero de amor de verdad que se daba).  
  
"Que rico, sus labios saben a fresa, mi fruta preferida"  
  
Se separaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería, pero recuerden chicos, se vale respirar!  
  
Abrieron sus ojos, los habían mantenidos cerrados durante unos segundos después de haberse separado.  
  
-Te amo- dio en un susurro apenas audible Hermione.  
  
"Ay mamasíta y ahora que le digo te amo, o me voy al grano con quieres ser mi novia? Pero y si piensa que soy un insensible al no decirle te amo primero, ay que hago dios mío ilumíname"  
  
Y lo que dijo no pude ser más estupido: –gracias-  
  
"ay Potter mas estupido no pudiste sonar ahora antes de que la cagues dile algo mas"  
  
Hermione tenía cara de no creerse la tarugada que había dicho Harry.  
  
-Gracias- volvió a repetir –es lo mejor que me podías haber dicho, siempre había soñado que me decías esas palabras, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que ese sueño se haría realidad, el que tu me dijeras eso y me permitieras degustar el exquisito sabor de tus labios me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, te amo Hermione, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, aunque creo que me estoy quedando corto me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia y permitirme gozar de tu compañía?.  
  
Hermione a modo de respuesta le dio un piquito.  
  
Desde ese entonces nada los puedo separar, ni la cara de idiota que Ron o.O puso cuando entero, le tuvieron que cerrar la boca porque ya se le andaban metiendo las moscas. De ahí en mas casi todos estuvieron muy felices con la noticia (los que no, obviamente eran las serpientes, el club de fans de Harry y Cho, que desde entonces cada que uno de los mencionados pasaba junto a Hermione cuando bajaban las escaleras le metían el pie, pero lo único que lograban era que Harry la atrapara y la abrasara mas a el).  
  
La pareja vivió en unión libre durante algunos meses después de haber acabado sus estudios en la Academia de Aurores y después se casaron.  
  
FIN ¿?  
  
*******  
  
Obvio que no es el fin porque el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo con un poco de cuando Herm se entero de que estaba embarazada, de la mini-boda, porque cuando voy me quedo gtona y no se que dicen, el parto, que es lo mas largo del capitulo y de cuando llevan a sus hijos al anden 9¾.  
  
Chao y digan NO AL TERRORISMO Y NO A CHO CHANG (y perdón a sus fans)  
  
Un mensaje si un tal Dumbledor esta leyendo esto no tienes madre cabron y saben porque PUSO MI FANFIC DE CREO QUE TE AMO BAJO SU NOMBRE EN LO QUE ME HICISTE NO TIENE MADRE Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS. 


	2. capitulo 2

El epilogo esta como en tres mini-capítulos, en uno solo.  
  
"Como decirle que la quiero"  
  
Epilogo.  
  
Capitulo 1: Estoy... embarazada?  
  
*******  
  
Dos chicas paseaban por un centro comercial muggle celebrando que ya habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y en el caso de Hermione la academia de aurores y su reciente compromiso con Harry.  
  
-Haber Ginny si me voy a mudar con Harry voy a necesitar cosas para la casa no?- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Eso es obvio no? jajaja- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ey mira aquella tienda, vamos!- y jalo a la pelirroja hasta una tienda donde parecía vendían cosas para la cocina, cubiertos, ollas, saleros, coladores, etc.  
  
-Cosas de cocina pero si Hermione a ti se te quema hasta el agua! Jajaja-  
  
-Mira tu que ahora parece que te desayunaste un payaso ¬¬... y bueno no se cocinar muy bien pero tampoco hay que exagerar Ginny –se defendió Hermione- además mientras aprendo a cocinar, Harry puede degustar de rica comida preparada en microondas o no? =).  
  
-Bueno eso si –apoyo la pelirroja- vamos a otra tienda.-y la jalo de igual modo que ella hizo anteriormente.-  
  
Subieron al segundo piso y Herm tuvo que taparle la boca a Ginny cuando grito- ala! y estos muggles como hacen para que las escaleras se muevan solas-  
  
Pasearon un rato hasta que a Ginny se metió en una tienda de cosas de bebes.  
  
-Ay mira que chulada- exclamo Gin enseñándole a Hermione un mameluco azul- te imaginas a mi hijo usando este mameluco... bueno claro que eso es algo futuro, pero ya veras como en unos añitos te hago tía.  
  
-Claro Ginny y yo te voy a hacer tu primer baby shower y te voy a regalar ese mameluco n_n.  
  
De repente Hermione se sintió mareada, muy mareada @_@ como si la hubieran metido a la lavadora, tenia ganas de vomitar.  
  
Salio corriendo de la tienda, cosa que asusto a la pecosa, que encargo todas las bolsas que traían (que no eran pocas) a la vendedora de la tienda y salio tras su amiga, vio como entraba a un baño y la siguió. Cuando entro solo vio como su amiga vomitaba (no había cerrado la puerta del baño, igual, no había nadie mas que ellas dos).  
  
-ay Hermi te sientes bien, esperame aquí voy por un vaso de agua y asco :P, para la otra cierra el baño-  
  
Después de darle un vaso de agua a Hermione e ir por sus bolsas subieron al auto de Ginny, las dos adelante y las bolsas atrás, Ginny se puso a hablar con Hermione antes de arrancar.  
  
-Hermione no quieres que te lleve al hospital, te ves muy pálida, a veces tiemblas, y desde en la mañana te dan mareos y vomitas como volcán activo-.  
  
-No Ginny estoy bien- dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.  
  
Ginny no le hizo caso parecía estar pensando algo, si! Lo sabia todas las piezas encajaban no había duda. –Hermione no estarás queriendo hacerme tía verdad?  
  
O_O- Herm  
  
-Hermione te estoy hablando- Ginny -cállate la boca y conduce, vamos al hospital.  
  
*******  
  
En el hospital...  
  
-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny a Hermione después de una hora que estuvo ahí adentro.  
  
-Ginny vas a ser tía!- dijo abrazando a su amiga.  
  
-ahhhhhhh! Que emoción!- dijo Gin abrazándola unos instantes y después soltándola y dando saltos como conejo por todo el pasillo (esta escena yo la vi en un hospital, la vieja estaba como loca, en este caso la tipa es Ginny u_u) –y como le vas a decir a Harry que estas embarazada-  
  
Las dos se voltearon al oír el sonido de una bandeja caer y platos rompiéndose, y dejando un porquerillero de comida tirada en el suelo, era Harry el que la había tirado al suelo.  
  
-Que estas que Hermione?- dijo el mas blanco que un pedazo de tiza O_O  
  
-Estoy embarazada Harry- repitió ella feliz.  
  
-Pum! Harry había azotado contra el suelo.  
  
*******  
  
Una hora después...  
  
-Entonces Harry vino a invitarte a la boda no Sirius- Hermione.  
  
-Si, como no me encontró en la casa vino a buscarme al trabajo (Sirius era doctor) y después íbamos a llevarle la bandeja de comida a un paciente cuando nos topamos con ustedes y le dieron la noticia, y pomala que azota el pobre, pero bueno creo que se impresiono mucho, oigan! parece que esta despertando-.  
  
-_n (suspiro) ñam ñam, lo siento Hermi es que me impresione mucho-dijo Harry.  
  
-no te preocupes amor, te entiendo-. Y se dieron un beso.  
  
*******  
  
Un mes después, en la boda...  
  
Ese era un día especial, se respiraba un ambiente lleno de magia. El cielo y las flores tenían un color distinto. Todo por el amor que propiciaba la boda más espectacular de este y muchos años, la de Harry Potter y la de la aun Hermione Granger.  
  
-Harry James Potter Evans aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger Olsen como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe- recito el padre sin emoción.  
  
-Acepto- dijo Harry seguro de si mismo.  
  
-Bien, y tu Hermione Jane Granger Olsen, aceptas a Harry James Potter Evans como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe-.  
  
-Acepto- respondió de igual modo.  
  
-Bien, bien, con su familia y amigos como testigos, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- y se besaron..  
  
(N/A: ya se la boda muy cebas pero es que siempre me duermo en las bodas solo me despierto para lanzar arroz y para la fiesta jejeje)  
  
Harry andaba con un "smoking" (o como se escriba) negro y camisa blanca, y un moño negro, Hermione traía un vestido blanco largo sin mangas y un velo igualmente blanco, el pelo lo traía en un rodete como en 4° año, los padrinos fueron Ron y Ginny, y el hijo de Percy y Penélope, Dante Weasley, entrego los anillos.  
  
Pasaron 1 semana de luna de miel en la isla de Sicilia y otra más en Roma, donde Hermione muchas veces engaño a Harry diciendo: mira es el papa y después se destornillaba de la risa.  
  
*******  
  
Capitulo 2: el parto.  
  
Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde su boda y Hermione estaba como pelota, estaba tan gorda que si la aventabas, de seguro, rodaba; en opinión de todos estaba demasiado gorda para traer dentro un solo bebe, ni siquiera sabían ni que sexo era ya que por hacerlo de emoción no quisieron saberlo, bueno por emoción y por dinero, ya que habían apostado y querían hacerlo de emoción y esperar hasta que naciera, ya desde el segundo mes estaban apostando: Fred y George apostaron 20 galeones a que era niño y Harry y Ron apostaron 30 galeones a que era niña, y el más loco de todos el hermanito de Hermione, Bradley Granger (N/A: no se si se acuerdan de el, en el capitulo anterior, es 5 años menor de Hermi, ahorita tiene 14, es delgado, alto, de pelo negro como la noche, es chino y ojos color azul marino) el había apostado 100 galeones a que eran mellizos, un niño y una niña, todos habían gritado "loco" al mismo tiempo y tan fuerte que los habían oído a 5 cuadras a la redonda, y como el no se echaba para atrás, lo hicieron firmar un contrato, aunque como dijo Hermione eso era un chantaje pero el sabia lo que hacia.  
  
En la casa de los Potters ese día era de nervios porque ese era precisamente el día en que Hermione cumplía los 9 meses y Harry la martirizaba preguntando cada dos minutos si estaba bien, si todavía no sentía nada, si quería algo, que no se preocupara que el numero del hospital ya estaba programado en el nuevo teléfono que había comprado, que el carro tenia el tanque lleno (algo estupido porque el hospital quedaba a 5 minutos en carro de ahí), que su maleta ya estaba lista, que en cuanto sintiera algo le avisara, que el estaría con ella en el parto, y bla bla bla...  
  
-Mione segura que estas bien? -Harry.  
  
-Estoy segurísima, no te preocupes en cuanto sienta algo yo te aviso, ok?-.  
  
-ok- dijo Harry y le di un besito =-* .  
  
-jejeje, ahora déjame ir a preparar el desayuno-  
  
-A preparar el desayuno? ¬¬ o a meter la sopa maruchan al microondas-  
  
- n_n lo segundo, ¬¬ y ya deja de juntarte tanto con Ginny-  
  
-n.n ok jajaja-  
  
Mientras Hermione iba abajo a preparar el desayuno Harry aprovecho para darse un baño, y en 5 minutos ya estaba como nuevo, tomo una toalla y salio para cambiarse.  
  
-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Se escucho abajo acompañado del sonido de dos sopas maruchan cayendo al suelo (N/A: las sopas maruchan son sopas instantáneas para los que no sepan)  
  
-Hermione!!!!!!!!-  
  
Harry bajo corriendo, con tan solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo.  
  
-Hermi, Hermi estas bien- dijo viendo como se agarraba el vientre y tenia un charco de agua debajo de ella.  
  
-Tu que crees, Harry ya va a nacer!!! Se me acaba de romper la fuente, vamonos ya al hospital!- dijo con cara de "ya vamonos o te asesino".  
  
-Esta bien esperame un segundo- dijo corriendo a su habitación para tomar su varita, se señalo a si mismo y dijo: Vestire (se supone que es vestir en latín), ya vestido con una sencilla playera negra y unos pantalones negros, o sea todo de negro, tomo la maleta de Mione, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, "desgraciadamente" para nosotros se cayo al pisar el 3° escalón, rodó y rodó hasta el suelo @.@ -auch-.  
  
-Harry!!!!! maldita sea ya vamonos-  
  
-ya voy, ya voy, solo déjame llamo al hospital para avisar que ya vamos- se levanto y corrió hasta donde estaba el teléfono, lo tomo y oprimió el número donde tenia grabado el teléfono del hospital y lo único que se oyó fue –lo sentimos su linea Axtel cuenta con un adeudo, favor de pagarlo lo antes posible- no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por favor ahora no!!!!!! ni modo la llevare así, vamos Hermione, sube al auto- dijo Harry – ò_ó esta bien pero ya vamonos!!!!!!!  
  
Subieron al auto, pero adivinen que? Tan buena suerte traían que el carro ya no arrancaba – mugrosa porquería de mierda!!!!!!! porque no arranca!!!!!!- ahh!!!!! Pues hazlo que arranque porque se me van a salir aquí- no, no te preocupes esperame un minuto-.  
  
Se bajo del auto, se puso frente al automóvil, se hinco (dándole la espalda al auto) junto las manos y rezo –Dios mío, tu eres muy poderoso y lo se, si en verdad existes enciende este automóvil por favor n.n- y de repente se oyó como el motor del auto arrancaba –gracias dios mío!!!!!!!!-  
  
Subió al carro y comenzó a manejar lo bueno es que el hospital, como dije antes estaba a 5 minutos de ahí, pero cuando faltaba 1 minuto para llegar, se encontraron con un embotellamiento –No!!!!!! dios mío porque!?!- dijo Harry y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el volante –En ves de que estés lamentándote preocúpate en que vas a hacer que auch! Las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes y mas rápidas, has algo, deprisa por favor! .-.  
  
-Esta bien- se bajo del carro y corrió hacia la puerta donde estaba Mione -bajate del carro pero ya!, órale ven!- dijo Harry –que!!!!!!! O.O que vas a hacer o que?- tu bajate ven -esta bien auch!- en cuanto se bajo Harry la tomo en brazos y la cargo.  
  
Asi corrieron las 7 cuadras que les faltaban, con la gente que los veía algo así: ¬¬ o.O O_O ?.? OoO = / entre muchas otras caras.  
  
Ya llegando al hospital, subieron a Hermione a una camilla y la llevaron hasta la sala de maternidad, donde entro junto con Harry.  
  
-Bien chula respira profundo y empuja- le dijo la partera.  
  
-Esta bien! Auch! Haré lo que usted diga -grito Herm al tiempo en que harry le tomaba la mano y se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que estaba a punto de ver.  
  
-Bien empuja cuando yo te diga... ahora!-  
  
-.-  
  
-Bien cariño sigue así, que esto va para largo-  
  
-Que!!!!!!!-  
  
-lo que oíste va para largo-  
  
-;_; ya que-  
  
Después de estar dos horas pujando y haciendo caras y gestos raros, parecia que ya estaba a punto de nacer.  
  
-Bien cariño una mas y saldrá, ya veo la cabeza- dijo la enfermera.  
  
-.u-  
  
-uaaa uaaa (se supone que esta llorando el bebe, = /)- la enfermera le dio una nalgada y corto el cordón umbilical- listo preciosos ya son padres de una hermosa niña y...-  
  
-ahhhh!!!- grito Hermione agarrandose otra vez el vientre.  
  
-Que! Otro, yo pensaba que era uno!-  
  
-Nosotros también!- gritaron al unísono Harry y Herm.  
  
-Adiós 30 galeones! ;_;- lloriqueo Harry.  
  
-Se hombre y toma a la pequeña mientras yo me encargo del otro bebe- y entrego a Harry a su hija envuelta en una sabana rosa  
  
-bien puja que igual ya veo la cabeza-  
  
-.u-  
  
-Listo- repitió la misma operación que con la bebe, mientras el pequeño lloraba –ya son padres de una hermosa niña y lindo varoncito-. Le entrego el niño a Hermione y Harry seguía con la pequeña.  
  
-Bien chamacos díganme como les van a poner- n_n dijo la enfermera.  
  
-No se no habíamos pensado en eso, tu que opinas Harry yo escojo el de la niña y tu el del niño, es justo no?-dijo Mione.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien como le ponemos al niño-  
  
-Un golpe de mala suerte Potter u_u-  
  
-_- -Harry! Ya deja de jugar como le ponemos-  
  
-Yo ya tenia el nombre para por si era niña, iba a ser Cristal Potter pero como tu eres hombre no se puede y por eso te llamare mejor Vidrio Potter u_u-  
  
-Harry! No seas idiota ya di un nombre bueno y REAL-  
  
-ok, te gusta... Richard James?-  
  
-Si me gusta =) y la niña será... Sherlyn Lilian, te gusta?  
  
-Si esta bien =)-  
  
-Entonces serán Sherlyn Lilian y Richard James Potter Granger no?- dijo la enfermera anotando los nombres en una pulserita rosa y otra azul para después ponérselas a los bebes.  
  
-Si-  
  
-ok, si me los pudieran entregar para llevarlos a que los limpien y todo el rollo por favor-dijo la enfermera.  
  
-Esta bien- y cada uno le entrego al respectivo bebe.  
  
-Cariño te amo mucho, tu y nuestros hijos son mi mayor tesoro y mi motivo para vivir- dijo Harry besándola.  
  
-Yo también te amo Harry-  
  
-Sorpresa!!!!!!- gritaron varias voces entrándola cuarto en donde estaban (ya se habían llevado a Herm a un cuarto), eran sus amigos: Draco, los padres de Herm, Bradley, Remus Lupin, Ron junto con su prometida Lavander, Ginny, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie y su esposa Fleur, junto con su hija Irene, Percy y Penélope, su hijo Dante y Fred y George (como entraron todos a un cuarto que mide tan solo 5X4, quien sabe, ese es un misterio que ni yo puedo resolver)  
  
-Donde esta el bebe que aquí traemos todo el dinero de las apuestas- dijo Ron.  
  
-Querrás decir: Los bebes- dijo Harry.  
  
-Los bebes, pero que es esto o que las ofertas de Carrefur de 2X1 o que!- dijo Ron incrédulo.  
  
-No se si sean las ofertas de Carrefur, pero son... ¬¬ un niño y una niña- dijo viendo feo a Bradley.  
  
-Ven que les dije, gane!- grito Bradley saltando como loco.  
  
-¬¬- Fred, George, Ron y Harry.  
  
-Al cabo que ni queriamos ganar- dijeron Fred y George.  
  
-Nosotros tampoco- dijeron Harry y Ron.  
  
-Pero eso si, son preciosos- dijo Harry soñado.  
  
-Oye, y tu como estas Hermione?- dijo Ron  
  
-Muerta x_x-  
  
-jajaja, no manches chula como puedes estar muerta- dijo Ron.  
  
-Pues ya te quisiera ver a ti haciendo lo mismo, y chula la mula nomás eh ¬¬-  
  
-Dudo que yo pueda hacer eso y lo de chula... por eso ti lo digo-  
  
Y antes de que empezaran a matarse de insultos entro la enfermera con los bebes que venían con un trajecito azul y uno rosa respectivamente.  
  
-Ay mira que bonitos- era lo único que se oía mientras todos se amontonaban para verlos, y en opinión de Harry tenían razón cuando el los vio eran unas cosas raras tipo alíen llenas de sangre, pero ahora que los veía bien eran hermosos, tenían el pelito (que no era mucho) de un color castaño como el de Hermione, y al parecer (porque no los abrían mucho) tenían los ojitos verde esmeralda.  
  
Harry se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo.  
  
-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se besaron.  
  
*******  
  
Capitulo 3: el anden 9 ¾.  
  
11 años después...  
  
-ahhhh!!!!!!- grito una mujer de cabello negro azabache, de unos 30 años había gritado porque sentía como alguien saltaba sobre el.  
  
-Papá, papá, papá! Ya despiertate que hoy Richie y yo nos vamos a Hogwarts, y no queremos llegar tarde- grito una niña de unos 11 años.  
  
-ya voy Sher pero ya quitate de encima please-  
  
-esta bien te veo abajo y corre porque tus huevos fritos se enfrían- (si Herm ya sabe cocinar! aleluya!)  
  
Harry se despertó, se ducho rápido, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días papá- dijeron 4 vocecitas, eran sus hijos: los mellizo Richard y Sherlyn de 11 años, Cloy de 9 años y Robin de 7 años.  
  
*******  
  
Richie y Sher eran dos niños de pelo lacio, color castaño, Richie lo traía hasta las orejas y Sher hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, los dos tenían dos ojos verde esmeralda, Richie utilizaba anteojos, los dos eran de estatura media ni muy bajos ni muy altos, eran muy traviesos y a veces, muy debes en cuando les daba por estudiar, eran muy buenos en el Quiditch, eran buscador y cazadora, y aunque los alumnos de primero no podían tener escobas propias ellos tenían un par de escobas saetas de hielo, que era una versión súper mejorada de la saeta de fuego y la saeta de trueno, el palo era de color gris y las cerdas eran de un color blanco azulado.  
  
Cloy era una niña de pelo lacio color negro y ojos color miel, el cabello lo traía hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era una niña también de estatura media, no le gustaba para nada estudiar, a menos que fuera de vida o muerte, o sea en época de exámenes, era muy hiperactiva y relajienta, no le atraía mucho el Quiditch pero jugaba muy bien en el puesto de golpeadora debido a su hiperactividad.  
  
Robin, tenia el pelo chino de un color castaño claro, lo traía hasta la mitad de las orejas, tenia unos ojos entre marrón y verde, era de estatura media, a pesar de su corta idea era muy galán a pesar de su corta edad, aunque era muy estudioso, jamás descuidaba sus estudios al contrario de sus hermanos aunque a veces era algo inquieto y bromista, no le gustaba mucho eso del Quiditch pero sus hermanos decían que jugaba bien en el puesto de guardián.  
  
*******  
  
-Hola monstruos!- saludo Harry.  
  
¬¬ -no, nos digas así, .-  
  
-pero si es verdad, si hubiera sabido que iban a ser tan relajientos los hubiera mandado a el colegio militar después del Kinder Garden.  
  
¬¬  
  
-Es la verdad es lo que pensábamos hacer su madre y yo- en eso se le acerca Herm por detrás y le jala la oreja, -o es cierto niños no le hagan caso- -au, Hermi eso duele-.  
  
-Te lo hago por hablador y por no saludar como se debe-  
  
- a si, perdón- y le dio un beso.  
  
-Ahora niños desayunen que ya son las 9:00 am y hay que llegar temprano- dijo sirviendo los platos en la mesa, que casi le fueron arrancados de las manos, porque aunque lo duden y Ginny lo niegue, cocina muy bien.  
  
*******  
  
Una hora y media después...  
  
La familia Potter ya había llegado a la estación de trenes y estaban explicando a sus hijos Richard y Sherlyn como pasar el anden.  
  
-Bien, ven esa barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si- dijeron los dos.  
  
-Pues esa es la entrada al andén, solo cierren los ojos y corran-.  
  
Al ver que los dos ya estaban listos para correr añadió –Pero primero despídanse-  
  
-Esta bien adiós mamá, papá, Robin y Cloy- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se despedían de los susodichos y Cloy susurraba algo como: -llevenme con ustedes, soy muy compacta y quepo en cualquier maleta o baúl. -Adiós- repitieron dejando el mundo muggle atrás y corriendo hacia la barrera.  
  
*******  
  
-Osbourn, Kelly- (XD)  
  
Y ahí estaban en el banquete de selección, a una alumna de ser seleccionados por el viejo sombrero seleccionador, mientras la profesora de adivinación, Fleur Weasley, nombraba a los alumnos:  
  
-Slytherin-  
  
Aplausos por parte de dicha casa.  
  
-Potter, Richard-  
  
Aquí es la parte en donde todos chismosean como comadres.  
  
-Gryffindor- grito el sombrero al instante.  
  
Y los de Gryffindor casi se mueren aplaudiendo.  
  
-Potter, Sherlyn-  
  
Si hubo ovaciones con su hermano, esto no era nada comparado ya que los chimes y murmullos aumentaron.  
  
-Gryffindor- Dijo el sombrero tras 2 minutos de reflexión.  
  
En cuanto los de dicha mesa lo oyeron aplaudieron como locos, pues tenían a los dos hijos del famoso Harry Potter en su casa.  
  
Desde ese día tuvieron muchas aventuras, la mayoría nocturnas, escribían muy seguido a sus padres para contarles sus pato-aventuras, entraron al equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor en primer año y desde entonces no perdieron ni un solo partido ni campeonato.  
  
Fin.  
  
*******  
  
Ya se me entumieron las manos de tanto escribir no manchen, 11 paginas, no esta tan gracioso pero a mi me gusto, espero ver aunque sea 1 REVIEW para ser feliz porfa, aunque si dejan dos les canto en japonés, XD jajaja.  
  
Oigan por cierto, estoy planeando 2 Fanfics, uno es de la película hechizo de amor y el otro es de una canción de un grupo nuevo, donde toca un amigo de mi hermano, el grupo se llama Versus y la canción (creo porque no encuentro la caja del CD pero voy a ver) se llama I wanna be or friend.  
  
Aquí les dejo un tipo summary de los dos.  
  
-Ay una maldición familiar que dice que cualquiera que se enamore de una Granger morirá, y ustedes pueden morir también porque se les partirá el corazón-  
  
-Que haces Hermione?-  
  
-Un hechizo para no enamorarme jamás Gillian no quiero que se me parta el corazón-  
  
-Pero más bien parece que estas haciendo uno para enamorar a alguien-  
  
-Si pero a alguien imaginario, mi hombre ideal tendrá el cabello negro azabache, unos ojos verde esmeralda, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, su forma favorita será la estrella y será maravillosamente cariñoso- (la descripción no esta completa ya que no recuerdo todo lo que dice).  
  
Un asesinato...  
  
-Vengo desde Arizona, ustedes no conocen a un tal Jimmy-  
  
-Era novio de mi hermana Gillian-  
  
...  
  
-Tienes los ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, como te llamas?-  
  
-Harry Potter-  
  
Hechizo de amor, coming song.  
  
Ahora el de I wanna be or friend.  
  
De este ni idea solo se que quiero poner no se que poner, solo que Ron y Hermi son novios gracias a que Harry aconsejo a Mione par conquistarlo, y ahora Harry la ama y quiere estar con ella y no soporta verla con Ron, y no se tal vez algo de lemon. Pero mejor ustedes denme consejos y opiniones se los agradecería mucho.  
  
Me contaste tus secretos juntos llorábamos me hablaste de tu novio nos aconsejamos.  
  
Hemos peleado mucho que nos estará pasando en mi sudadera tu aroma me atormenta.  
  
me quema por dentro al ver que lo besas no me importa tu amistad prefiero gritar.  
  
Quiero besarte quiero tocarte morder tus labios y poder acariciarte al verte pasar comienzo a sudar quien dice que no puedo amarte.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
Duele oír que tu pasión es para otro corazón como nadie te deseo por besar tus labios muero.  
  
Vas en mi recuerdo adentro y en secreto no me importa tu amistad prefiero gritar.  
  
Quiero besarte quiero tocarte probar tus labios y poder acariciarte al verte pasar comienzo a sudar quien dice que no puedo amarte.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
Quiero besarte quiero tocarte morder tus labios y poder acariciarte al verte pasar comienzo a sudar quien dice que no puedo amarte.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
I wanna be or friend I wanna be or mend.  
  
Quiero besarte quiero tocarte morder tus labios y poder acariciarte al verte pasar comienzo a sudar quien dice que no puedo amarte.  
  
Con todo esto ya son 14 paginas! Mi nuevo record jejeje, oigan también voten por cual quieren ver primero, ok?  
  
BYE. DEJEN REVIEWS. 


End file.
